Pervertido, pero Ingenuo
by Nagisa Del Mar
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki viaja a España, aunque sin saber para nada sobre el idioma. Algunas palabras básicas pero no más. ¿Qué broma le hará su mejor amigo, Sasuke Uchiha?/Intento de Humor, no estoy segura si dará risa.


**Nota importante puesta el 03-07-14: **Cometí un error, Hinata no aparece en este Fic. Pido disculpas, pero ya lo arreglé.

* * *

><p><strong>RESUMEN: <strong>Naruto Uzumaki viaja a España, aunque sin saber para nada sobre el idioma. Algunas palabras básicas pero no más. ¿Qué broma le hará su mejor amigo, Sasuke Uchiha?/Intento de Humor, no estoy segura si dará risa.

**ADVERTENCIA: **Universo Alterno.

**PAREJA: **Solamente una experiencia de Naruto Uzumaki.

**ANTES DE LEER: -**las respectivas marcas, nombres o lugares que aparezcan no son de mi propiedad.

—Diálogos—

_**Pensamientos**_

_Recuerdos_

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

No sé si llega a ser un Drabble, pero lo consideraré como un One-shot ¿sí? Espero disfruten.

**DISCLAIMER: **Personajes de Masashi Kishimoto.

**ESCRITO POR: **Nagisa Del Mar.

* * *

><p><span><strong>P<strong>e**r**v**e**r**t**i**d**o**, **p**e**r**o** I**n**g**e**n**u**o**.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo único.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Se encontraba en la discoteca del pueblo, sentado en la barra con sus amigos, tomándose unas cervezas y disfrutando de la música. Intentando, aunque fuera en vano, entender algo de lo que sus amigos le intentaban decir. Literalmente, porque enserio no entendía ni mierda. Y bueno, el ser un extranjero que no sabe hablar español e ir a España, no era justamente la mejor idea con respecto al idioma.<p>

Pero aunque no entendiera ni mierda, igualmente disfrutaba. Veía bailar a las chicas, lo cual le gustaba mucho. Aunque ya las habías invitado a bailar varias veces, con los consejos de sus amigos, nunca funcionaba.

Ese día no sería así.

Usaría su sonrisa más seductora en caso de ser necesario. Sería más encantador de lo normal de ser necesario.

Sí. Eso haría. Mostraría lo mejor de sí.

—Naruto.

El nombrado volteó y se encontró la mirada azabache de uno de sus amigos, Sasuke Uchiha, para ser exactos. Una sonrisa burlona adornaba el rostro de Sasuke, aunque el pobre no se dio cuenta esto.

—¿Sí? —fue lo único que pudo responder el rubio. No sabía otra forma de contestar.

—¿Te gusta aquella chica, Naruto? —preguntó lentamente y con señas Sasuke, esperanzado de que lo entienda.

Naruto, costándole un poco de tiempo, después de varias repeticiones y al final a ver optado por usar el traductor de Google a través de su celular, pudo entender. Asintió con la cabeza a modo de respuesta.

—Ve y dile lo siguiente: —el azabache se acercó al oído de su amigo y le susurró palabras lentamente, aunque en el fondo, tratando de evitar que una sonrisa apareciera en su rostro.

Naruto simplemente asintió, esperanzado de que está vez pudiera salir victorioso y confiando ciegamente en el "consejo" de su mejor amigo. Se acercó a la joven, una joven muy hermosa, de ojos azules, cabello negro y tez blanca. Aquella joven al ver a Naruto acercarse, se puso muy nerviosa. Aquel rubio le pareció muy guapo.

Cuando Naruto estuvo frente a la joven, una sonrisa seductora apareció en su rostro y, procurando repetir muy bien las palabras de su amigo, pero sin perder su acento natal, habló.

—Señorita, me gustaría bailar con usted porque tiene bonito culo.

.

.

.

El pobre de Naruto bebía su cerveza con rabia. Sí, estaba molesto, y mucho.

Odiaba a Sasuke. Y mucho.

Gracias al azabache se gano una buena cachetada, dejándole una gran marca roja en la mitad de la cara. Y es que el pobre, confiando ciegamente en las palabras de su amigo, las dijo sin saber su significado; luego de recibir el golpe, decidió, confundido, buscar en google que significaban las palabras que había dicho, dándose cuenta de su error.

Enojado, volvió a la barra mirando a su amigo reírse fuertemente. Y claro, con tremenda broma, mientras no se la hagan a uno mismo, daba demasiada risa.

El pervertido pero ingenuo Naruto había caído.

¡Ah! Sasuke Uchiha recordaría para siempre este hecho, y se lo contaría a sus hijos para que se burlaran del rubio.

Oh, sí.

* * *

><p>¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Yo aquí con una nueva de mis locuras XD<p>

Confieso que esto paso en la vida real, no a mí, obviamente, pero a mi abuelo sí. Explico: Mi abuelo era alemán, y cuándo llego a Argentina no sabía ni mierda sobre el idioma y bueno, como a él le encantaban las chicas (lo digo enserio. No era mujeriego, pero le gustaban mucho las mujeres) sus amigos, aprovechándose de esto, siempre le hacían la misma broma; la que se menciona en la historia. Siguieron haciéndosela hasta que mi abuelo entendió mejor el idioma. ¡Ah, el muy pillo! Eso le pasaba por ser muy ingenuo XD

Espero que hayan disfrutado de este pequeño Fic, disfruté contando la experiencia de una persona muy importante para mí. ¿Saben? Tengo pensado escribir algún Long-fic sobre la historia de mi Abuelo y mi Abuela, pero adaptándola al NaruHina o a cualquier otra pareja... creo que el MinaKushi sería una opción *.* Puedo jurar que es una historia muy interesante y linda, no la sé completa, pero hasta donde me la ha podido contar mi padre, que es lo que se acuerda, es hermosa *-*

Imagínense la historia de un rubio alto, ojos azules; con una morena de ojos marrones. Jaja, muy lindo :3 ¡Además de que el rubio no conoce nada para poder comunicarse con ella! Bueno, esa es la verdadera, la adaptación será igual al hombre, pero con una peli-roja extrovertida xD

Bueno, espero les haya gustado y me despido.

Ah, me olvidaba. Comunico que, para los que sigan la historia de "Si fueras mía", me disculpen por no haber subido un nuevo capítulo. Enserio lo lamento. Pero ya actualicé ;)

¡Nos leemos!

***´¨)****  
><strong>**¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨)****  
><strong>**(¸.•´ (¸.•` ¤**** Nagisa Del Mar**


End file.
